Ces souvenirs qui font si mal
by Rikku-Kamiyu
Summary: Cinq ans après le départ d'Allen, Lavi, détruit, vide de tout, décide d'aller retrouver son amant, se remémorant ce jour où tout s'est arrêté de tourner...


Il est 6 heures. Ce matin encore, je suis seul. Cinq ans. Voilà cinq ans que ce grand lit me semble si vide, Vide de son odeur, de son visage qui me sourit. Lui, agitant la main et me disant à bientôt, disparaissant dans le brouillard. Je me redresse posant les pieds sur le carrelage. C'est froid, mais je ne le sens pas, mon coeur est déjà glacé. Je me traîne jusqu'à la douche, retire mon caleçon et fait couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. L'eau ne me paraît même plus agréable, comme avant... Je lave mes cheveux roux doucement et la mousse qui coule sur mon visage pique mon unique oeil. Je bascule la tête en arrière, l'eau balayant la mousse sur mon visage, mes épaules, mon torse, pour enfin parcourir mes jambes et d'écouler au sol. Je fais glisser mes mains enduites de savon sur mon corps, parcourant mes anciennes cicatrices du bout des doigts... Des cicatrices que j'ai eues à ses côtés, certaines qu'il a essayé d'empêcher, d'autres qu'il m'a infligées... A la fin. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui, je dois enterrer mes sentiments, je le sais et pourtant j'en suis incapable...  
Une fois propre, je me sèche, enfile un jean et un sweat puis vais devant le miroir. Je positionne bien mon cache-oeil, et observe mon oeil valide cerné de noir...Normal, je ne dors plus...  
Je regarde l'aube par la fenêtre; encore une longue journée... Après m'être brossé les dents, je me colle au visage cette expression niaise qu'on me connait et sors de ma chambre. Depuis que je ne suis plus exorciste, je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque ou au jardin de la congrégation, mais les livres ne m'intéressent plus, et le joyeux gazouillement des oiseaux ne m'apporte plus la sérénité d'autrefois... Depuis ce fameux jour il y a cinq ans, je ne suis plus le même et jamais plus je retrouverai cette joie de vivre qui m'animait autrefois. Depuis ce jour, les autres ont continué d'avancer. « La vie continue »,m'ont-ils dit. Mais moi, je suis mort. Je n'ai plus rien dans le coeur, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide gardant un pâle souvenir de sa vie d'autrefois, quand tout allait bien...  
Je pensais que cela n'arriverai jamais, que c'était impossible. Et pourtant il est parti sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je me cache sans cesse derrière ces sourires hypocrites qui autrefois étaient si sincères, attendant ma fin. Je ne me donnerai pas la mort, non, j'attendrai juste qu'elle vienne me chercher...Je le lui ai promis il y à cinq ans, juste avant qu'il...  
« Lavi !  
Lenalee... »  
Lenalee... Elle est la seule a avoir encore la patience de me parler... Je préfèrerais qu'elle me laisse tranquille,qu'elle renonce, comme les autres.  
« Tu ne viens pas prendre ton petit déjeuner ? Il est déjà 7h30 !  
Non... J'ai quelque chose à faire...  
Ah... D'accord. a plus alors.»  
Pardon Lenalee, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je me lève et rentre dans le bâtiment de la congrégation. Je parcours un couloir puis monte les étages un à un, ne pensant à rien... arrivé au dernier étage, je vais tout au bout du couloir et frappe à l'unique porte. J'entends un « entrez » et m'exécute. Komui, derrière son bureau, me regarde.  
« Lavi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
Je...Je voudrais l'autorisation pour sortir de la congrégation aujourd'hui.  
Ah, aujourd'hui c'est... »  
Komui était le seul au courant... Et c'est le seul qui comprenne, car il était présent ce jour là. Depuis cinq ans, je lui demande toujours la même chose, le même jour, à la même heure. Car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...  
« Bien sûr Lavi, tu peux avoir ta journée. »  
Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et sors de son bureau. Je vagabonde jusqu'à arriver dans le jardin, à l'endroit ou « nous » avions l'habitude de nous retrouver. Je m'assois sur le banc blanc et tourne la tête, a droite, là ou il s'asseyait toujours... « Nous » pouvions parler des heures ici de choses et d'autres sans voir le temps passer...Puis une fois le temps de se quitter arrivé, il se levait, se penchait sur moi et m'embrassait, avant de sourire et s'éloigner. Je sens mon coeur se crisper, il devient douloureux... Mon corps veut que j'oublie, mais mon coeur ne peut pas s'empêcher de souffrir... Je Cueille une fleur de Lis d'un blanc immaculé, sa fleur préférée, et pars.  
Les rues de la ville sont grises, moroses. Mes pas font craquer la fine couche de neige sous mes pieds, et les flocons tombent dans ma chevelure, avant de fondre et glisser sur mon visage. Je marche, la tête basse, ma fleur à la main. Les passants que je croise me regardent D'un drôle d'air, mais n'osent pas me parler, je dois sûrement avoir une mine épouvantable. Je répond un « bonjour » à vois basse à ceux qui me saluent, mais ma pensée n'est plus là... Dans mon esprit, je revis ce jour... Allen...

_« Lavi, tu m'écoutes ? »  
Les deux garçons étaient tout au fond des jardins de la congrégation, assis sur un banc blanc. Lavi, comme d'habitude, était dans la lune.  
« Hein ? Quoi ?  
Tss, toujours dans la lune ! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle! Je disais qu'il faut qu'on parle...  
Ah ? Vas-y parle, Je suis toute ouïe !  
Ce n'est pas drôle... Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant Lavi.  
Arrête, tu me fais peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Eh bien je... »  
Allen de se prit le visage dans les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer sa décision à son amant, et il avait peur de sa réaction. Lavi représentait tout pour lui, et il s'en voulait de faire ça, au point qu'il n'en dormait plus. Mais il le fallait, il savait que cela devait arriver un jour, que son corps n'était qu'une bombe à retardement avant le déluge...  
« J'ai décidé de partir. »  
Ces mots résonnèrent à l'intérieur de Lavi. C'est comme si on lui enfonçait lentement un poignard dans le coeur. Allen, quand à lui, était torturé de l'intérieur, en entendant la voix désemparée de son bien aimé. Il ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face tellement il se sentait mal.  
« Quoi...?  
Le 14ème... Je sens de plus en plus sa présence... Il veut mon corps, je le sens ! Et il ne le veut pas pour faire le bien... Je sens que s'il parvient à s'en emparer, je ne pourrai plus reprendre le contrôle! Lavi... Je dois protéger le monde... Je dois te protéger...  
Allen... Allen, regarde moi. »  
Lavi pris le menton d'Allen entre le pouce et l'index et le releva vers lui, le forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rempli de tristesse et de détresse à l'idée que le monstre qui était en lui fasse du mal à son amant... Lavi, lui, le regardait avec tout son amour, toute sa tendresse, le pénétrant du regard. Il rapprocha son visage l'embrassa avec passion, le serrant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, et que jamais il ne le laisserai partir...  
« Allen, il ne t'arrivera rien, Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi. Je t'aime Allen. Je t'aime. »  
La tête posée au creux du cou de son homme, Allen fit enfin couler ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Il voulait croire qu'il pourrait rester avec Lavi pour toujours, il voulait croire que leur amour le sauverait... Il le voulait de tout son coeur, plus que n'importe qui. _

Après une heure et demie de marche dans le froid glacial, J'arrive à destination. Je passe le grand portail noir et peu accueillant, et m'avance dans l'allée principale. Tout au fond, sous un cerisier sans feuilles et couvert de neige, je m'agenouille devant une pierre de granit rectangulaire. Je balaye de ma main la couche de neige qui la recouvre, laissant apparaître les inscriptions y étant gravées.  
J'y pose délicatement la fleur et l'observe, mon coeur se serrant, et s'emplissant de tristesse.

_Après Avoir rassuré son amant, Lavi trouvait Allen encore perplexe, alors il avait décidé de lui prouver plus profondément son amour pour lui. S'était ensuivi une matinée très mouvementée dans la chambre de Lavi, de laquelle on entendait s'échapper des gémissement, et des « Allen », __doucement murmurés. Après cela, les deux garçons avaient mangé comme si de rien était. Néanmoins, après le repas, Allen avait subitement disparu. Tout le monde le cherchait partout, sans relâche,mais il demeurait introuvable. Lavi se demandait s' il n'était pas tout simplement parti comme il le lui avait dit le matin même. Non... il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça, jamais. Il marchait dans le jardin, songeur, quand, sans s'en rendre compte, il se trouva dans le jardin secret, devant ce fameux banc, sur lequel était assis un garçon au cheveux blancs.  
« Allen ! Tu étais là ? On t'a cherché partout ! »  
Il s'avança dans la neige et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui releva la tête. Il fut frappé d'horreur. Le visage d'Allen était déformé par la tristesse, et les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux qui étaient devenus rouge sang. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés par l'humidité de la neige.  
« Lavi... S'il te plaît... Aide moi, il... Il prend le contrôle sur moi...Je, Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps...  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dis-le moi, Allen ! »  
Lavi était complètement paniqué et secouait Allen, pour qu'il reste avec lui.  
« T... Tue moi... Je dois partir... »  
Partir... Le matin même, Lavi avait compris que Allen voulait s'éloigner, le quitter. Non, ce n'était pas ça, Allen ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il voulait mourir, pour emporter le 14ème avec lui.  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça Allen, Je ne veux pas ! Tu dois te battre, Allen ! Reste avec moi ! »  
Lavi était à présent agenouillé devant son amant et tenait son visage entre ses mains. Lui aussi pleurait, il sentait qu' Allen le quittait, que le 14ème prenait possession de lui...Tout à coup, les sanglots d'Allen cessèrent, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il regardait Lavi, les yeux sereins.  
« Allen... Tu es de retour... »  
Lavi se sentit soulagé et prit son amant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang s' écoule de sa bouche. La main d'Allen avait traversé son corps. Lavi toussa du sang et Allen retira sa main. Il l'écarta et le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.  
« Désolé très cher, mais ton Allen chéri n'est plus là. Ah... qu'est ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir un corps ! Je me sens revivre ! »  
Lavi tomba au sol, se tenant le ventre. Le sang coulait abondamment et le moindre mouvement lui faisait horriblement mal. Le 14ème se leva et joua un moment avec les flocons de neige.  
« Allen... Reviens... Bats toi...  
Je te l'ai dis, Allen n'est plus. Il est mort. »  
En entendant ces derniers mots, Lavi se releva, et se jeta sur le 14ème, le plaquant au sol, à cheval sur lui . Il lui asséna un coup de poing.  
« Tu mens ! »  
Pour seule réponse, le 14ème ricana, et rit encore plus en voyant Lavi sangloter, torturé par la douleur d'avoir perdu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. De loin, Komui observait la scène en silence. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il l'avait promis à Allen qui était venu le voir la veille, lui disant qu'il devait mourir. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça...  
« Non, je ne mens pas. Cela fait dix ans que je ronge son âme petit à petit, et aujourd'hui je l'ai complètement engloutie. Il ne reste plus rien d'Allen Walker, tu peux m'appeler Noé. »  
Pour Lavi, c'en était trop. Il se releva, écumant de rage et de tristesse, ne ressentant même plus la douleur de sa blessure.  
« Noé... En Tuant Allen tu as détruit ma vie.. alors je vais détruire la tienne ! »  
Le 14ème n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que Lavi l'avait déjà attrapé et jeté contre un poteau avec une force hors du commun. Il se défendait mais ses action étaient vaines, il se faisait battre à plate couture par un Lavi déchainé, détruit. Enfin le quatorzième fut projeté au sol, les bras en croix, avec à peine la force de respirer et de rester conscient. Lavi , épuisé, s'agenouilla près de lui, au niveau de sa tête.  
« Qu'est ce que tu attends... Achève moi... S'il te plaît Lavi...  
Allen.. Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu vas guérir... Et tout ira bien...  
__Non... »  
Allen leva difficilement le bras et posa sa main contre la joue de Lavi. Il sourit.  
« Lavi... Tu as été la lumière dans ma vie qui n'était que ténèbres... Mais mon heure est venue... Tu dois me laisser partir... Tu dois continuer à vivre, pour nous deux. S'il te plaît, promet-le moi... »  
Les larmes de Lavi ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler, ça ne pouvait, ça ne devait se passer comme ça ! Il repensait à leur rencontre, et au coup de foudre qu'il avait eu ce jour là. Puis à leur première nuit...Et à toutes ces heures qu'il avaient passé ensemble dans sa chambre, ou sur ce banc, ces jours merveilleux ou tout allait pour le mieux. Il repensait à ce profond sentiment qui emplissait son coeur à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire d'Allen éclairer son visage, à chaque fois qu'il lui prenait la main...  
« Allen,comment pourrais-je vivre dans un monde ou tu n'existe pas ? Allen, s'il te plait, ne me demandes pas ça... Tu es la raison pour laquelle je respire, tu es celui qui fait battre mon coeur, tu est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui me maintiens en vie... S'il te plaît Allen, ne me fais pas ça... »  
Lavi posa sa main sur celle de son amant. Une main froide, sans vie...Une main qui retomba au sol, inerte.  
« Je pars... Adieu Lavi, Je t'aime.  
-Allen, non ! ALLEN ! »  
Allen ferma les yeux et Lavi se pencha sur lui en pleurant de plus belle, Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, en caressant ses cheveux. Allen Walker était parti pour toujours.  
« Allen... Je ne suis plus rien sans toi... Reviens, s'il te plaît... »  
Lavi s'assit, prenant le corps inerte d'Allen dans ses bras, et le berça doucement. Tandis que sous son corps la neige se teintait lentement de rouge...  
_  
« Tu sais Allen, pendant ces cinq ans, jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Tu voulais que je vive pour nous, mais je n'ai su que survivre. Allen, Allen, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je n'en peux plus, je suis désolé. »  
Je m'avance, et m'allonge sur la pierre tombale froide. Je ferme les yeux, laissant le froid et la neige me recouvrir. Je n'ai pas peur, Je veux Le rejoindre, et être avec lui pour toujours.  
_Depuis que tu es monté là-haut, les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux._

« bon anniversaire, Allen. »


End file.
